The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.
At present many portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones are designed as one-housing structures. Some have been designed as two-housing structures. Two-housing structures have been designed to allow various configurations of the two housings. By moving between the different configurations different faces or regions of the housings may be exposed or concealed. Screens and displays may be concealed in one configuration and exposed in a different configuration. Previous designs may be limited in the number of configurations available. Previous designs may not maximise the use of the surface area of the housings as some of the surface area may be concealed or difficult to access in available configurations.